fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mission (Betrayal)
"Captain's Log Stardate 44193.4, the Enterprise has been assigned a mission to provide aid to the people of Penarus V, in the form of medicine to fight a deadly virus running rampant through their population. I understand the need for urgency in this mission, from the reports from Penarus V detailing the rapid decline of the population. I may not understand the biology behind this virus, but Starfleet has informed us of the breakdown of command on the planet, which clarifies the need for the Enterprise as a peacekeeper. What is more, I understand that Professor Charles Philips will be acting as Ambassador in communications with the people of Penarus V. His reputation is certainly well known throughout Starfleet, as being one of the most renowned Biological and Mechanical Engineers. I must say I am somewhat excited to meet the man who inspired the design of the Warp Core for the Enterprise." The Captain was interrupted by the sudden chiming of his communicator and then there was the sound of Commander Riker's voice; "Captain to the bridge." Picard immediately stood up and called out: "Computer save log", then he walked out his ready room. As the doors swished shut behind him, Picard pulled down his tunic and approached the centre of the bridge, where Riker was standing. The Enterprise was scheduled to meet up with the U.S.S Gallico, a small science vessel transporting the Professor from Starbase 10, to the Enteprise. From there it was a four day journey to Penarus V. "Report Number One" Picard said joining Riker in looking at the view screen "The Gallico is in almost in range" Riker replied as he sat down in his chair, to the right of the Captain's. "On screen" Picard ordered and then he too sat down, and crossed his legs. Despite the fact he was used to more militarily based, dramatic mission, he was looking forward to this mission. Picard looked up at the screen, as the federation ship was shown getting closer. "In transporter range" Data announced reading off the operations Console "Ensign…" Picard paused as he looked at the flight control console beside Data, and saw that the officer sitting there wasn't Ensign Wesley Crusher like it should be. Quickly he shook it off so as not to appear fazed. "Ensign Barker, all stop" `"Aye sir" The Ensign replied "Captain we are being hailed" Lieutenant Worf said from his position at tactical "On screen" Suddenly the view screen changed to an image of the bridge inside the Gallico "Captain Picard" A young man about Riker's age nodded his head at Picard "Captain Taylor" Picard returned a nod, "Are all the vaccines ready to be transported?" Taylor looked at someone off screen, before turning back to the view screen with a smile. "All set Captain" "And the Ambassador?" Picard prompted "The Ambassador is just finishing preparing the vaccines for transport" "Very good. End communication" Picard said and Worf turned off the view screen, so it switched back to the view of the star system. "Worf have the Gallico beam the vaccines into the Cargo Bay, I'll be in Transporter room 2." Picard said standing up, "Number One" Picard said indicating for Riker to accompany him, and both men stepped onto the turbolift. It had been mostly silent between the two whilst on the way to the Transporter Room, both deep in thought. But eventually Picard broke the silence; "Number One do you know why Mr Crusher was not on duty on the bridge?" Picard asked as they turned a corner. Riker was a little surprised at the question, then he remembered he had forgotten to tell the Captain. "It must have slipped my mind, Wesley requested to move his shift on the bridge." Picard turned to face Riker as they entered the Transporter room and he saw a smile begin to form on the Commander's face. "Apparently, Wesley and the Professor know each other" Riker finished "The Ambassador is ready Captain" Chief O'Brien said as they entered "Energise" Picard said and then a mass of blue began to materialise "How does Wesley know the Professor?" Picard said as he couldn't resist his curiosity Just as Riker opened his mouth; "Well…." The Professor materialised at the same time the doors to the Transporter room opened, and Wesley Crusher walked in. "Uncle Charlie!" Wesley shouted as soon as he saw Professor Philips, who quickly stepped down of the Transporter room and walked over to Wesley smiling, and gave him a small hug. "Wesley! How are you my boy?" The Professor said patting him on the back. Picard saw the man known as Professor Philips was likely in his mid-40s, with slightly grey hair and short beard. He wasn't wearing the usual Starfleet uniform, but instead a black tunic and dark brown trousers and a knee length raggedy cloak. Before Wesley could reply, Philips caught sight of Dr Crusher behind her son; "Beverly" The Professor said warmly and went to hug her, but instead she held out her hand, which Philips shook; "Charles, good to see you again. It has been a long time." She said nodding at him, and put on a smile but Picard didn't fail to notice the obvious tension between the two. He just wish he knew why? "Captain Picard and Commander Riker I presume" Picard was pulled from his thoughts when he realised Philips was now in front of him, glancing between him and Riker. Picard shook his head clearing his mind, and returned the Professor's smile. "You would be correct" Riker said smirking, not hiding his surprise at the fact he knew who they were "It is an honour to meet you Ambassador" The Captain said honestly Philips chuckled in response, which confused Picard. "Thank you, but really I should be the one saying that" Philips said waving his hand in a dismissive way; "From everything Wesley has told me about you and the Enterprise, I should be thanking you for having me. And please call me Charles, Ambassador just seems so….official." Picard noticed Wesley's embarrassment and it almost made him ask what exactly the boy had said, but instead he said; "Would you like to oversee the storage of the vaccines Ambassador?" Picard asked, emphasising the last word to show how on this ship they act following Starfleet regulations. The only response to Picard's remark was a slight raising of Philip's eyebrow. Then he smiled again; "Sorry, right yes of course. To work" Philip said clapping his hands together, then turned towards Wesley and slung his arm around Wesley's shoulder; "But first I would love a tour of the illustrious Enteprise I've heard so much about." Philips said steering Wesley out the door, leaning his head back over his shoulder and shouting; "I'm sure your officers are more than able to store the vaccines safely." Before they walked down the corridor. Picard, Riker and Beverly remained inside, unsure how to react. Then finally Riker said; "Well he seemed…" But trailed off as he was unsure how to finish. "Mmm indeed. Number One go oversee the storage of the vaccines, seeing as our guest is otherwise occupied" Picard muttered in response, but his attention was on Dr Crusher whose gaze remained on the door as if she was deep in thought. He coughed politely as Riker left, and the doors swished open, pulling Beverly from her thoughts. She finally turned to face the Picard; "Captain I apologise." She said as they both left the Transporter room and started walking down the corridor; "I would have told you about Charles, but Wesley only recently told me he was coming." Picard clasped his hands behind his back, pondering her words, unsure how to ask how they knew each other without getting personal. "It was through Jack" Beverly said as if reading Picard's mind. He turned to her and furrowed his brow, she saw in confusion and clarified; "We met Charles through Jack. They had been friends long before I even met Jack, Wesley's known Charles since he was a baby and when Jack…." Beverly trailed off as a lump caught in her throat at the memory of her husband. Picard felt for her, despite the fact they remained professional, they were friends and he couldn't deny the fact he cared for her. "He's family" Beverly finished and Picard sort of understood. Wesley had grown up without a father, Picard couldn't possibly imagine what that was like, but understood how Charles became a father figure for him. However, there was clearly tension or some kind of unresolved issues between Beverly and Charles that Picard was still curious about. He had to remind himself that it was none of his business, he was Captain so he had to remain focused on their current mission, not the relationships of his officers. But he couldn't help but think that this mission would get a lot more interesting. Category:Story Category:Star Trek Fanfiction